


Someone Who Understands What You’re Going Through

by colorBlip



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Both of them, Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Hurt, Repressed Feelings, Spineven, Steven Needs Help, Steven Universe - Freeform, Steven Universe Future, Steven Universe: The Movie, Steven x spinel, Stevenel, THEY NEED TO TALK TO EACH OTHER, about their feelings, get them therapy, i just need to find someone, kick in the face, or maybe, relate, thank you, thank you for reading, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorBlip/pseuds/colorBlip
Summary: Spinel and Steven might be able to find comfort in each other, having experienced similar events.
Relationships: Spinel & Steven Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe, Spineven - Relationship, Steven Universe & Spinel, Steven Universe/Spinel, Stevenel - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Someone Who Understands What You’re Going Through

She initially only had one mindset.

She initially only  _ wanted  _ one mindset.

And that was to  _ kill _ him and his friends. Sure, he was innocent, but surely he had something to do with Pink’s disappearance. After all, he was her son.

He was all that was left of her, so who else was there to take her anger out on? She needed to do this. She  _ had  _ to do this. It was the only thing she ever wanted in life, was to see every last bit of Pink Diamond’s remains cease to exist. 

It was simple, at first.

But catching feelings absolutely was  _ not  _ in the plan.

  
  


Yes, she did have a plan B if this  _ Steven guy  _ was actually as powerful as they say he was. Spinel thought of anyone who was succeeded by Steven and his friends, simply as  _ pathetic. _

Of course there was a plan C in case Spinel hasn’t realized who she’s up against, but that one was just a joke in her mind for the time being. 

He’s just a human! How powerful can he really be? But little did she know that sooner or later, she’d be one of those pathetic pricks, right along with the others.

_ Maybe this would be harder than she thought. _

Maybe she was just being vindictive. When she fought him, he didn’t even throw a punch! How was she supposed to justify this to herself? She had been waiting for him to do something,  _ ANYTHING _ to convince herself to press on with this plan of killing them, but it just became harder and harder.

She had so many chances. So many openings to end it all.

But…  _ she didn’t. _

He just... _ sat there.  _

_ Vulnerable, and open to any attacks Spinel might’ve thrown at him. _

To say Spinel was confused would be an understatement. Her desire to have them gone just simply relented.

Steven as well had many of his own chances to poof her, and bubble her off to some unknown destination. On his announcement to the whole world that even started this whole mess, he seemed like that kind of dude who would kill someone for their own grandstanding. But she had simply gotten the wrong impression.

Okay,... no big deal. She could still do this. She’s just going to have to do some serious reevaluating to this whole thing, change a few things around and—

Then, would you look at that? Now they’re in the garden together. Spinel can sort of find some comfort in this guy. Maybe he wasn’t all  _ that  _ bad..

Steven Universe offered his hand to her, and she instinctively took it.

He lead her to a new start, and another shot at this  _ friendship  _ thing...

It was a conscious effort to repress her thoughts during this time. 

She was capricious. One moment she hated him, then the next, all she wanted to do was be next to him and hold his hand  _ forever… _

In her mind, Spinel had no right to reach for his hand again after he had pulled it away.  _ How selfish.  _ She felt disdained of anything to do with him.

He had stretched his arms up to the alluring stars, singing that she just needed to find someone.

After some deep thoughtful bouts, Spinel pondered what Steven might’ve meant.  _ It can’t be that deep.  _ Then she was right back to where she was a few minutes ago.

Now her only desire was to not come across as disconcerting, but oh how that plan  _ miserably _ failed. 

Somehow in a blur of events, obscured by rage and anguish towards her feelings, they ultimately ended up on top of the injector.

  
  


Then - they were in the sky. He had opened his arms to her, mid-air once again, hoping that she’d put such desires to wipe out the human population in the past, and start over on Earth.

She's hopeful, she wants to believe him. She doesn't want to be hurt again. There was an inch of regret and second thoughts in her mind before her rage overtakes her. But instead, she turned him away again, slamming her large fist towards him, walloping both of them back down to the place they started from.

His expression of incredulity when Spinel questioned herself during her conniption, 

_ What am I doing? Why do I want to hurt you so... bad? _

_ She wished she had the answer to that one.  _

She continued her spiral downwards as she made little to no progress as she punched repeatedly at his shield. 

This is when she really questioned herself. She had somehow become estranged from her plans, and any bouts of premeditated anger slowly disappeared from her. 

Now, all she simply wanted was to start over. 

Surprisingly, Steven had lowered his shield, then he eventually put it away. She thought he was stupid for that. 

“ _ Spinel…”  _ he had said her name so dubiously, so unsure of what to do next. 

But she didn’t blame him. So much for not coming across as a lunatic. 

So much has happened in just one Earth day. That, of course is a short amount of time to Spinel. How in the world had she become such a capricious gem in just a few hours? Is this what she had been missing? Was this what everyone loses to when they go against Steven?

  
  


Her feelings were getting in the way of everything. Stupid feelings. He probably didn’t even feel the same. Certainly not, after everything she did.

She felt a pang of guilt in her chest as Steven seemed very perturbed by all of this. 

She quickly flung herself away from him, watching him through watery eyes. He just sat there, staring right back at her with a complicated-to-read expression. 

He started to speak, but conveniently, the injector began to fall apart, and all together -  _ explode. _

Spinel was ready for it all to end. She would just stay up here while the injector explode, hopefully getting shattered in the process. But of course, her plans had once again been altered by Steven when he clung to her, quickly immersing both of them in his bubble shield.

They had eventually ended up back down to the ground, among the mass amount of debris and wreckage of the injector.

They settled safely next to a boulder, and he gently set her down before the bubble around them disappeared.

Now was another moment of repression for Spinel, as there were plenty of silence between them for her to finally speak.

But she regrettably,  _ never _ did. 

Her feelings remained unspoken for, bottling up endlessly inside her. Possibly just like Steven would experience with his own emotions. 

Thinking back on it, Steven was glad that he treated Spinel how he treated her during all of this. As the days went by, and his mundane view on life became stronger and stronger, he didn’t want to admit how close his story was ending up to Spinel’s.

All of his friends didn’t need him anymore. Sadie, Lars, the Gems,  _ EVERYONE  _ was slipping away from him, doing their own things without the need of his assistance.

_ Everyone _ went on.

And he was alone, under the endless sky. During that time, emotions, unsaid words that he wished he would’ve said, feelings and stress built up inside him. He knew he had a problem, and that he would need someone who understood.

Someone who knew. 

_ Someone _ who could relate.

_ Spinel. _

_ Maybe both of their negative experiences with Pink Diamond lead them to understand each other?  _

_ What if their need of being needed would not sound so pathetic to each other? _

_ Maybe both of them knew what it was like to have someone so close to them slowly drift away, into their own lives… without them. _

_ Maybe this would lead to them eventually finding comfort in each other. _

  
  


_ They just needed to find someone who understood what they were going through. _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think by leaving a comment! I really wanna know what y’all think. Anyways, thank you for clicking my story, and I hope you enjoyed! If you have any recommendations on what I should write about, let me know!


End file.
